A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Some gas turbine engines include a geared architecture mechanically connecting the fan section with the turbine section. The geared architecture allows the turbine section to spin at a different rotational speed than the fan section to increase efficiency of the gas turbine engine. During operation, torsional loads are applied to the geared architecture that can deform the structure of the geared architecture. Deformation of the geared architecture structure can misalign the gears and decrease the operating life of the gears and their associated bearings.